


Jelly Donut Surprise

by CatrinaSL



Series: Darcyland April Fool's Crack Challenge 2018 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cake, Darcyland April Fool's Crack Challenge 2018, Domestic Fluff, Donuts, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Misread the Instructions/Recipe, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Retaliation, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, WinterShock - Freeform, jelly donuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Bucky works hard to bake a cake for Darcy when she has a bad day, and she repays him with a jelly donut surprise.





	Jelly Donut Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the [Darcyland April Fool’s Crack Challenge](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/169715558929/2nd-annual-darcyland-crack-challenge-in-honor)! Today's prompt is Misread the Instructions/Recipe!
> 
> (This fic isn't necessarily a sequel to anything, but if you want to pretend that it happens after [I Love Trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563182), you can!)

The look on Darcy's face when she came home to the cake Bucky had made her was worth all the effort it took to make it.

Her face changed a little when she took a bite, but then she smiled and ate the rest. They cuddled on the couch and watched TV, and Darcy de-stressed after her Monday from hell.

Bucky had the best girlfriend ever.

Three days later, Bucky came home to a huge pile of donuts on the counter.

Jelly donuts.

"You're the best," Bucky breathed, and inhaled three of the donuts in a matter of seconds.

But something was off.

He frowned at Darcy's grin.

"What did you do?"

"Jelly donut surprise," Darcy told him. "Some are raspberry, some are pickle relish."

Bucky was offended. "Those poor donuts!" he declared. "Poor me! What did I ever do to you?"

"What did you ever do to me?" Darcy sassed back. "The Salt Cake? Ring any bells?"

"Salt cake?" Bucky repeated.

"The cake you made on Monday," Darcy told him. "I noticed you didn't have any."

"It was for you," Bucky said, staring sadly at the rest of the donuts.

Darcy paused. "You mean you  _ didn't _ mean to prank me?"

"Why would I do that?"

She gave him a look.

"Okay, well, maybe I would, but I didn't."

"You really did mean to make me a cake?" Darcy asked. Bucky nodded. "Well, that's really sweet, Buck. But next time maybe double check the instructions so you don't swap the salt and sugar."

They cuddled on the couch and watched TV, and ate the rest of the jelly donut surprises.

Bucky had the best girlfriend ever.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172525776868/jelly-donut-surprise)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
